


Harriet is afraid of dogs

by MansiJain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Harry Potter, Draco has a magical Dog, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Harry is scared of dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MansiJain/pseuds/MansiJain
Summary: Harriet and Draco are flatmates. Harriet is terrified of dogs and Draco has a huge magical dog. He refuses to get rid of it. The dog finds his way inside Harriet's room even when it's locked. She has been refusing Draco's proposal for an year just to torment and tease him and the dog decides to get them together.





	Harriet is afraid of dogs

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters/things/places created by J.K. Rowling. I make no money from my fan-fiction.

_** Harriet is afraid of dogs ** _

Harriet Potter is afraid of only one animal in this entire world and they are dogs. She hates them ever since Marge's dog started chasing her.

Draco has a huge dog he has named Jim and he refuses to get rid of it. She absolutely hates the menace. It always finds its way inside her room. He is some sort of a magical dog and Draco found it three years ago. Post war, she had decided to become a muggle cum wizarding archaeologist. Coincidentally so had Draco. They were in their training period at that time and their seniors had given them a project in one of the forests of Africa. There Draco found this stupid giant dog and refused to get rid of it.

Harriet hates the stupid beast. She wonders what havoc the animal will wreak when he lays his eyes on her today morning. She walks out of the bath with her white towel wrapped around her and stands in front of the mirror, regarding her reflection. She starts untangling her wet hair and hums under her breath when she hears a bark.

She freezes and slowly turns around, her eyes wide with terror.

As expected, the stupid dog is standing beside the bed. Why doesn't Draco keep it on a leash. She is so terrified that she can think of nothing else but the fact that Jim is in her room and is barking at her.

Slowly she starts heading towards the door. Jim barks loudly.

"Good Jim."

It barks again and gazes at her with those gleaming eyes of his.

She grimaces and murmurs, "Sweet Jim. You are such a nice dog." she takes another step towards the door and he looks at her with narrowed eyes.

"Such a nice dog. Let me go." She croons. He growls at her and she pleads, "You are such a good dog. Please let me go. Pretty please."

When she is one finger away from the door, she opens it and starts running. The bloody dog chases her.

"Draco." She screams and runs towards his room. Jim follows her, barking all along.

"Draaacoooo. Your dog is chasing me again. I hate him." She yells in terror as the dog runs after her. She slams Draco's door open and finds him standing in front of the window, gazing outside. His eyes widen and she falls straight in his arms.

"Your stupid dog won't stop terrifying me. I hate it." She mumbles and he wraps his arms around her.

Jim barks again and she glares at it. It barks louder and she huddles in Draco's arms, wrapping her arms loosely around him.

"Nice outfit Potter." He whispers in her ears and she turns pink. She had forgotten that she was dressed in nothing but a towel. Draco has been flirting with her for an year now and she has been ignoring his attempts just to tease him.

"Now, please ask it to go away so that I can get dressed. Stop your wandering hands." She says when his hands wander towards her buttocks.

"Hmmmm. Jim, please go away." He murmurs and Jim refuses to budge, barking furiously at Harriet. Harriet curls tightly in Draco's arms.

XXXX

Harriet is beautiful and Draco is hard. He wonders if Jim is an intelligent magical creature. Maybe he wants them to get together. She is looking delicious, not that she doesn't look beautiful usually. But right now, she is smelling heavenly and is looking wonderful and pretty and beautiful and he won't lose this perfect opportunity to get her to agree.

Jim barks again and he places his hand on her pert hips.

"Damn you, your dog and your wandering hands and your underhanded tactics."

"I am not its master darling. I am only a friend and maybe it wants us to get together. You have been tormenting me for an year now." He murmurs and squeezes her hips. She groans and murmurs, "You are an asshole."

Jim barks again and Harriet whimpers.

"Stupid beast." She mumbles and wraps her arms even more tightly around him.

He caresses her towel clad back and places her hand on the knot tied on the side.

"You said that we will date. This is not dating." She mumbles and he replies, "But you won't accept."

"So you are only after sex. I was right," She whines and Jim stomps on the floor, barking three times in a row as if he understands everything. He is even glaring at Draco. Draco stares at the dog.

"You are wrong sweetheart." He murmurs and loosens the towel holding the edges together and refusing to peek inside. She buries her head in his neck, mumbling, "But then why are you doing this? I want to date you first. I was only teasing you."

"So you accept my offer to go on a date?" He asks and she shakes her head, "No. I like tormenting you."

"Well then I am going to drop this towel." He murmurs, holding the edges and keeping his eyes pointedly on the growling dog. He is sure that Jim will cut him apart if he did drop the towel, not that he will do it. He is only turning the tables. She has been tormenting him for an year now. It's hardly fair. He loves her and she knows that and she loves him too but refuses to go on a date with him. She keeps on teasing him and is so possessive that she terrifies all his female friends away.

"You won't." She mutters and he replies, "I will." and starts removing his fingers when she hisses, "All right you prat. I accept to go on a date with you."

Like a perfect gentleman, he ties the knot of her towel again and Jim walks out of the room quietly. Harriet pulls back and stares at the dog who leaves through the door.

Then she stares at him and opens her mouth to say something. But then she turns red and averts her eyes, "I will change and then make some breakfast for us."

"Sure." He murmurs and tries to will his erection away. She saunters out of his room, leaving a very irritated Draco Malfoy in her wake.

XXXX


End file.
